Obsidian: Time's Up
'OBSIDIAN: TIME’S UP ' December 7th, 2014. The school week had just ended, barely scraped out of it, too. It was typical of me to be up at the time I was, midnight was barely anything. But then again, wasn’t that common in people my age? I had been doing the usual, sitting at my desk on the computer, scrolling around through servers and mods for various games. It was then I received an email (God forbid I ever check my email). I suspected it was merely more business emails, like the usual the internet enjoys to jam into our inbox. But it wasn’t, it wasn’t a spam message, it wasn’t an advertisement, but an invitation. I clicked on it, what was it exactly? Some kind of party invitation? Maybe a Beta test? I was getting carried away, as I often did. But it wasn’t, it wasn’t either of those, or something subtle. A petition relating to a mod for Minecraft that had engraved itself in my memory and wasn’t agreeing to leave. This mod is OBSIDIAN. The petition was to take it down, it had been effecting others just as it did me. It was a destructive mod that toyed with the player’s head, and just when you think you’ve beat it, it comes back. It comes back again, and again, and again. The problem was is that no one expected it to be so sudden. ‘It’ would find you, and crash your game, he had won, you had lost. My choice was clear, I was to add my name to this petition for not only my sake, but the other player’s as well. I effortlessly did so, and when I finished, there was a flow of relief, almost like what horrors lay inside that file crept on me outside of my monitor. Strangely enough, that’s all I felt, the feeling at that any moment, I would see him in my mirror. OBSIDIAN would be gone…forever. Or at least I hoped…. December 10th, 2014 The petition happened to get enough names to go through with the action, the mod was taken down from any sites in almost an hour. It then occurred to me that this problem was a lot bigger than I thought which only made it better knowing it would be gone. And then it all spiraled out of control… All my tabs closed, and the Minecraft launcher opened. It was common for my computer to close things out occasionally, but not as violently as it did this time, before they closed, they shook. Minecraft didn’t even stop at the login page, it launched itself, and then the game opened, placing itself where it stood in full screen. When I went to go press the Quit button, I cringed. “We have to finish our game…” “You didn’t forget, did you…?” It was then the screen jerked about, and the screen flickered to a dark mountain, a purple sky, and a single boy sitting on the peak. I knew what was going on, and I was terrified. It was him…the one thing I wanted gone so terribly had returned. Obsidian. I figured I’d have to get it over with, but I tried to resist by pushing the power button in, but I was disturbed to find something was locking it in place, pushing it upward so it wouldn’t reach the part of the computer that’d turn it off. I created a single player world, and I spawned not in the End like last time, but in a field of Mycelium. The sky was purple. There he was, sitting atop the mountain pictured in the menu. Similar to my last encounter, he communicated through a book. I pressed in my right mouse, resenting the action. “You’re back, that makes me happy.” A laugh played as soon as I went to go turn the page, which of course, didn’t turn. But the laugh wasn’t the same. It was quiet, distorted, and almost sorrowful. Closing the book, he stood in front of me. I was mortified, his appearance wasn’t the same. One of his eyes was missing, and there was a rugged ‘X’ in place of it, looked like it had been scribbled on by a white pen. He slouched in front of me, his back bending in disturbing, almost downright sickening angles. I played his game of chase, for being so limp, he was really agile. About halfway to the mountain, the game stopped, flickered black, and sent me back to the spawn point. Another book, but of different color. I read it, this time it read “I’m it.”. Everything went dark, it became hard to navigate around, but I eventually made it to the mountain. The darkness cleared up, what I saw behind the mist was a mutilated Obsidian, his limbs barely attached, his head began violently jerking and twitching. By the time I went to exit the world, my menu was closed out to see Obsidian grab me, scream extremely high pitched to the point where it couldn’t even be heard by the end, my screen scattered about, and Minecraft closed. “What just happened?” I’d think to myself. The chase had gone from fine to hell in a matter of minutes. But he wasn’t done. December 15th, 2014 I was getting back into my right mind by now, still a bit confused and disturbed by the behavior of Obsidian as opposed to when I first encountered him. What changed? One could only guess. More importantly, how did It even reach my computer? There was no download, but then it clicked. Somehow, under some kind of method, the file I had originally downloaded for the public Obsidian mod, which was deleted, but not removed from the computer entirely, had moved itself to where it needed to be to intervene with anything I was doing. But the question was…why? It all seemed so illogical, so random, absurd, and so unexplainable. December 19th, 2014 Another week finished. I went back to do what I did as usual, get on my computer and do whatever. I turned it on, but something was off. Then what showed was concerning. A wallpaper, a black background, one purple eye lights dimly in the shadows, with words under it. “Your time is up. I don’t want to play anymore.” I had thought OBSIDIAN would have been gone forever. Or so I thought…